Entisrich
NOTE: This page is only for the original villainous Christine Van Bilj, not her reformed version - Kristen Van Tassel, who will have her own page. Christine Van Bilj, or the self-proclaimed Queen Bee, Serilda the Second, the Queen and Charlotte Raisin after being experimented by Gregory Grape is one of the major antagonists of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline, being the Supreme Witch of Darkness after Serilda of Abbaddon and Lady Mary Van Tassel. After the resurrection of the real Christine due efforts made by her brother, Colin, the real Christine turned into the true main antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc - Blood Moon Sub Arc. She later became one of the major antagonist of the storyline after her resurrection. Being an advisor of the infamous General William Howe, Christine was born to be a child prodigy and acted as a evil counterpart of Ichabod Crane who was also intellegent. She and her twin brother, Colin, were the most bitter rivals of Ichabod in his teenage times, and they often bullied him. After managing to become Willaim Howe's advisor, Christine managed to create a mutation of killer bees and planned to turn human into dark witches and ruled them as their "queen", very much alike to a queen bee ruling its hive. After the breakout of Revolutionary War and the Great Fire of New York, Christine later became the family leader after learning that her father, Caspar, was only using his children for his own self-serving purposes, and Christine deemed her father as useless and inferior. She used her newly-made poison to turn her father into a half-man, half-bee undying monster, before trapping him into Purgatory purely out of nothing but disgust. She then experimented the poison on herself and faked her death in order to seal her soul into a dead tree beside the Trout Lake. 237 years later, when the Blood Moon Crisis returned, Colin Van Bilj, who was severly injured and haunted by a split alter-ego of his own sister, resurrected Christine, but Christine ungratefully killed her brother simply he did not wake her up on time. Soon afterwards, by using her bracelet, the Blood Moon Terrible, Christine planned to command a new army formed by possessed townspeople, but she was soon destroyed her plan was ultimately crushed by Team Witnesses as well as Hexenmeister Community. However, Christine was later brought back from death by Malice Do'Urden, Jasmine Porcelain and Valindra Shadowmantle, becoming one of the greates threat for Team Witness. Later, thanks to Sister Mary Eunice's efforts, Christine was splited in half, making a heroic counterpart known as Kristen/Christine Van Tassel was formed. After some struggling one time after another, Ichabod managed to destroy the evil Christine forever and leaving her heroic counterpart living happily on Earth. She is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Data Overview Naming Pun Design and Appearance Introduction Christine Van Bilj is a child prodigy whose intellegence could match against the intellegence of Ichabod Crane, Vanifer, Jeremy Crane, Malcolm Dreyfuss, Michael Langdon and Melancholia, who were all considered as some of the most intellegent characters in ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. Due to the death of Carousel Van Bilj, one of the most prominent founders of the Order of Blood Moon, Van Bilj Family suffered from a severe blow. Carousel's only son, Caspar, needed to prevent the name of Van Bilj from vanishing. With dark magic, Caspar Van Bilj had planned to enhance the intellegence of his newly born twin children - one boy and one girl, who were then infants, in order to make them tools for him to gain his own glory. Christine was born to be a genius, and the magic enhanced her intellegence greatly, making her even more intellegent than before. Colin, however, remained in the almost the same level of intellegence but was more skilled within strategy, more so than ordinary people. In order to study more on black magic, Caspar moved his base into Trenton, and that would become the base of Christine and would be entirely transported by Colin to Sleepy Hollow in Death Arc, serving as a base for Van Bilj Family. With the siblings' enhanced intellegence, Caspar was determined that Christine would be his heir. However, with her father's expectation and spoiling, Christine became spoiled and prideful, being narcisstic towards many of her classmates, especially her rival student Ichabod Crane who was as intellegent as she was. As she was aging, Christine grew taller and taller, more and more beautiful, and most importantly, more and more clever, but the accelerated increase of her cleverness had somewhat caused a mentally twist in her personlaity, and we could find patterns of reasons from the research of the late Jean Piaget. According to Piaget, if someone had burdened with too much knowledge in their childhood and gained expectations of an overwhelming scale, their personality will be developed unhealthily, with an arrongant personality as well as bigoted behaviors. This proves to be true within many cases like Christine herself. She had a sheer scale of intellengece thatw as too much for her age, and was very much expected by her family to carry its burden. Therefore, Christine developed selfishness and arrogance, having being ignorant to what happened beside her and only lived in her own world with sheer indifference. Soon, even worse, Christine started to believe that strong shall rule the weak in this world, becoming a social darwinist of some sort. She deemed family and love as nothing but staris for her to reach her goal. Therefore, even as a child, Christine developed a god complex and believed that the law of the jungle would be worked on everyone. Nevertheless, even with her cruelty and God complex, Christine's intellegence was deemed to be so perfect that it was even horrifying. The twist in her personality formed a great contrast within her perfect wisdom. Regardless of what she had done to gain fame and power, Christine's story would be considered as somewhat truly sympathetic if she did not murder her brother and showed no sadness about his demise. As a child prodigy, Christine was a combination of wisdom, beauty as well as the power that would control everything. During her conflict with Atticus Nevins who was already enhanced by black magic, Christine almost overpowered Nevins despite Nevins was empowered. The sad fact was that Christine was used as a tool by her father to gain wealth and fame, and because of this, the life of Christine was destinied to be pathetic. The ultimate revalation of the fact was the start of her darkness which drove her insane. Going extreme, Christine released her spite and anger by turning her father into a bee-monster after treating him like a guinea pig for her newly-made toxin. However, desiring to rule humanity as its queen, she would later demonstrate similar experiments upon other citizens. In order to achieve immortality, Christine even put herself inside the hibernation and would awaken so that she would ultimately became one with her toxin, going into a sleepy for more than two centuries. However, according to Selina Strawberry who revealed the fact afterwards, Christine awakened in a time far too late from its proper time, very likely due to Colin who was deceived by Moloch and had a delusion that his sister was awakened and returned back to him, not knowing he was acting like her all along. After awakening, Christine's mind was like a chaotic mush, and in reprisal for her brother's delaying, Christine killed him with no mercy and was enraged by the fact that Ichabod was still alive. Soon, this had caused Christine to finally snapped and became nothing but a twisted and malevolent monster within human skin, craving to a goal of ruling humanity as its ruler or burn the whole world to the ground. ''Logo Blood moon by koobazz.jpg Personality Originally, Christine acted as nobody but a selfish, sadistic, narcisstic and perverted woman who spoke like a spoiled child despite her intellegence, and she was like the ''LOTM: WoSH equivlant of Eckidina KnightWalker and Kanon Rihavein. Being charismatic and devious, Christine had an ability to talk pretty in order to convince people she was feeling sorrow for many sad things, but she never cared about anyone instead of herself. She had won many followers during her times of prime in Revolutionary War, and she viewed all of her followers as fools and inferior kind of humans that could do nothing but bringing her shame. However, in reality, Christine was far from simple. Her personality combined the major villainy or abilities of many dark ladies presented before her in LOTM: WoSH storyline, which are equally dangerous inside one woman, including these: *Lady Van Tassel's insanity *Vanifer's violence *Aerisi Kalinoth's narcissism *Melancholia's intellegence *Valindra Shadowmantle's manipulative ability * Kaysie Virgo's sense to see into near future (especially after Christine's resurection) *Serilda of the Abbadon's brutality *Pandora's uncaring personality *Mary Wells/The Weeping Lady's jealousy *Jasmine Porcelain's hypocrisy After her death, Christine was later resurrected by Valindra Shadowmantle and turned into a more matured woman in her behavior, with a very serious, no-nonsense demeanor. After her resurrection, Christine's intellegence were developed and her potential talents were revealed. Christine became skilled in prophecy, even to the point of seeing slightly ahead into the future. She no longer brags about her abilities or strength anymore. Instead, following Valindra's own instruction, Christine starts to focus on functioning and achieving her goals as fast as possible. She became much more vicious and ambitious as well, combined with her abilty to see some part of future. Therefore, Christine would try to interfere the plan of Ichabod whenever it was about to be succeeded. No matter prior to or after her several resurrections, two things never changed in Christine's mind - her thrist for power and her despise on authority. Christine has a serious God Wannabe complex, believing herself to be a special human that is destinied to rule the weaklings. After her resurrection, Christine brags herself less, but her cruelty towards people stronger than her never changed. As she deeply developed her cruelty even further into a more serious and brutal one, Christine would soon become a female equaivlant of Michael Langdon. Christine will fight against any enemies she deemed as a threat, even if they are stronger than her. In order to acheive her goal, Christine would do anything, even to the point of destroying her original body where her good counterpart lied. After becoming "Charlotte Raisin" after her second resurrection, Christine seemly lost her ability to talk and became something like a silent and emotionless killing machine, but her cruelty became more obvious when she did not need to speak to warn her enemies. As "Charlotte Raisin", Christine became cold-hearted, and she put efficiency above anything else. Apparently under the control of Gregory Grape, Christine would mercilessly kill anyone who disobey her, but in fact, Christine faked her mute condition and is fully aware that she became rather something like a zombie. She feigned her loyalty to the Order of Flourish in order to take down Gregory herself and destroy the Order of Flourish from inside, taking all power in Sleepy Hollow for herself and please Moloch with it. She no longer feels pain, and so she would never halt to kill her enemy despite the attack on her. Overall, Christine is a selfish and devious woman who viewed friendship and love as something inferior. She deems friends and even family as tools towards her success, instead of friends and family, as Christine even transformed her father into a monster and killed her brother with no reason other than spite. Even after her final demise which destroyed both her body and evil spirit, the evil work by Christine had influenced the next generation of Dark Witches, and the bee elixir Christine produced would also be used by Malcolm Dreyfuss to create an army of bee-hybrid monsters. Alongside the blood of Carl Robinson, Christine's blood (taken from the body of Betsy Ross) was also used in the enhancing of the Croatoan Virus, one of the most recurring tools of Michael as well as the major weapon of the Horseman of Conquest. The dark legacy of Christine shall lasted even after the demise of Moloch. ''Personal Information Horsemen Saga Death Arc Blood Moon Arc Death's Return Arc After a long time of her death, Christine's demise did not last long. Atticus Nevins (under Moloch's own instruction) brought the coprse of Betsy to Malice Do'Urden after several failed attempt to turn Betsy back into a monster and revive her, due to the severity of her corpse's damage. However, instead of bringing back Betsy as Malice urged her to do, Jasmine Porcelain had another plan within her mind. Under an excuse of unconventinal idea, Porcelain channeled every soul fragments she could find from the shattered soul of Christine, and by mixing her DNA with Betsy's corpse, she created a brand new body for Christine, with Christine's face instead of Betsy's face. Then, by enchanting the dried blood of Christine inside Betsy's vine, Jasmine Porcelain brought Christine back to life with the help of Valindra Shadowmantle, who turned Christine into a lich. When Christine was revived, she could not have a memory of her previous life, and she fell into a catatonic state until Valindra arrived and calmed her down. After managing to revive the hidden memories of Christine, Valindra successfully calmed down Christine for a while, but Christine was then consumed by a thrist of revenge and had an attempt to sought vengence upon Ichabod Crane and Abbie Mills. However, Valindra told her that it was far too early to seek vengence upon Ichabod, since Christine's power was greatly reduced due to her death, and adviced that Christine should go back to Moloch and train herself. Very reluctantly, Christine agreed and returned back to Purgatory with Valindra, who persuaded Moloch to train Christine and made her his secret weapon. War Arc Tyrian Shekels Sub Arc In ''Tyrian Shekels Sub Arc, Christine returned as the sub arc's main arc villain. After Henry Parrish (or Jeremy Crane) became the Horseman of War, Moloch gave Christine one of the 30 Tyrian shekels, or silver coins enchanted with dark magic that could corrupt human beings, and it was the very same coin that corrupted Benedict Arnold. Since Christine was already evil, she would not be affected by the curse of the coin. Christine then sent the coin to Henry, urging him to corrupt people and make them wreck havoc, in order to make a bait to hook Nick Hawley, a professional bounty hunter. After the plan failed, Christine arrived at Fredericks Manor and taunted Henry for his failure as well as his decision to live inside his birthplace where his mother was almost killed. Christine said that she would find the other 29 coins by herself and Henry, since he was the Horseman of War, must gave full support. Then, after Henry reluctantly agreed, Christine left with a laugh, leaving Henry furious and looked at the bed where his mother lied on and gave birth to him. Horrified by the sad memory, Henry burned down the bed. During the treasure hunting led by Nick Hawley in order to find the remianing 29 Tyrian shekels, Ichabod and Abbie had to work for him in order to stop Henry's further plan. Then, at the woods, theyhad found trace of Blood Moon Witches appearing in Sleepy Hollow. Suspecting that they were sent by Henry, Ichabod and Abbie followed them into a cave and found Christine, standing beside Henry, much to their shock and horror. Sensing Ichabod and Abbie's arrival, Christine then summoned three of the Tyrian shekels and escaped. More coming soon! ''Conquest Arc Ara Sub Arc Roanoke Sub Arc Lady Van Tassel Sub Arc Moloch's Return Sub Arc Carl Sub Arc Dahlia Sub Arc Pandora Saga William Howe Arc Marcus Collins Arc Pandora Arc Catacombs Arc Christine Vs. Christine Arc Two Christines .]]After the events of the Catacombs as well as her new defeat, Christine had a memory loss since her original twisted self was trapped in Catacombs in replace of Abbie, despite somehow keeping her power and abilities, which made her confused and thought she was a "very dangerous baker". Completely forgetting her name, this "Christine" started to desire a new name that was awesome. Abbie, Sophie and Jenny were suspicious about the memory loss of Christine, but Katrina managed to comfirm that the evil Christine was trapped in the cell and now presented in front of them was a vacant and clumsy Christine. Instead of feeling sorry for Christine's memory loss (since there was no need to be sorry for the evil Christine), Katrina used this as an advantage to brainwash Christine, making her believe she was her cousin who once immigrated to France with their grandmother, also filling her with false memories. Therefore, Christine who lost her memory became an ally of Ichabod and Abbie, and thus becoming the so-called "Kristen Van Tassel" or "Christine Van Tassel", a optimistic and funny female figure who was fond of love, equality as well as freedom, in contrast to her original evil, hateful and sadistic self that endorse dictatorship. However, meanwhile, the evil side of Christine was still alive in the Catacombs and had to find a way to escape. Just then, she met Jasmine Porcelain once again and realized that her body was brainwashed by Katrina, becoming another person who was friendly to Ichabod. Furious, Christine pleadged Jasmine to release her, and it was just what Jasmine wanted. Jasmine had just captured a renegade Drow and dealt with the Hidden One to present him this Drow as a new slave, prompting the Hidden One to release the evil Christine. Then, summoned by Pandora in an unwilling attitude, Christine reborn once again and arrived at Sleepy Hollow. She sought vengence against the Witnesses as well as her good self which she could not bear. Christine VS. Christine Second Death Afterwards After the evil Christine was drove back into Hell once again, the good Kristen visited the grave of her father (Caspar) and brother (Colin) silently mourning them before crying in front of their graves, carrying the burden of her family murders and start atoning for her true family's crimes. Then, Kristen kept her false family name and became a good friend with Ichabod and the Team Witness as usual. Putting the bad memories of her evil past behind, Kristen planned to open a cosmetic shop in Sleepy Hollow if she survived the Years of Tribulations alongside the world. ''Christine Vs. Christine Arc was the last major appearance of the evil Christine prior to Harvest Saga. ''Harvest Saga James March Arc Blaze Banana Arc Secret Experiments Gregory Grape Arc Selina's Suspition Selina's Discovery Christine = Charlotte Enemy Mine Final Death Legacy Complete Monster Proposel ''A spoiled and narcissistic child prodigy who joined the Order of the Blood Moon with her family, the real '''Christine Van Bilj' became General William Howe's advisor at the age of twelve. She was an entitled sadist with a serious god complex. She aided her brother in murdering and experimenting on their father, tortured a classmate to death (and recorded the session) for being almost as smart as she was, and eventually sold her soul to the Devil and earned some magical power coming from the evil, which she planned to use to ascend to a higher plane of existence. During the crossing of Delaware, Christine ordered a spy to sabotage Washington's plan before placing a black magic charm on the neck of the spy to give him eternal life... while wiping the spy's own humanity and driving him insane. Reawakened from centuries-old sleep in her twenties, Christine kills her brother, Colin, for not waking her up on time. Then, for a spite of amusement, she transforms Ichabod Crane's friend, Betsy Ross, who was already demonic but was nearly cured, into an even more mindless monster. In front of Abbie, Christine proudly announced her act of fratricide and revealed that she did all of those dreadful atrocities for nothing but her own excitement. She also committed the vile atrocity (including plunging Betsy's mind into madness and despair once again) to make Abbie watch, making it a live snuff film to break Abbie's mind. By doing so, Christine forces Betsy to fight Ichabod to the death so that she could enslave Betsy's soul forever. After the soul of Betsy managed to escape, Christine tries repeatedly to kill Ichabod and Abbie for no other reason then their presence at her facility. She reveals that her plan is to infect the world with the remaining ashes of evil witches, driving anyone who defied her into paranoia and painful death, thus becoming a new Superior Witch of Darkness and enslaving most of the humanity under her will. When Sister Mary Eunice was disgusted and asked why, Christine just gloats about how, as a superior specimen of humanity, she deserves to be Queen. Thankfully, her karmic death is a particularly nasty one that involves being torn apart by both of Betsy Ross' enchanted flag along with the Holy Spirit Punishment cast upon her by Sister Mary Eunice and dying with agony. Unfortunately, it may be that she's not quite dead after all due to Gregory Grape's creepy experiments... and becoming a monstrous, voiceless and mindless shell of her former self thanks to Gregory's experiments on her. The only thing about her that remained, however, is the pure hatred to the authority itself, the thirst of revenge upon the Witnesses, the greed for power, as well as enjoyment of violence and violation of others.'' ''Powers and abilities Power Levels Character Themes Main Theme Quotes *"The War is Hell."'' *''"According to my Master, if you want to truly hurt someone, you should not just simply torture them. The best way of this is to make them feel the pain in their mind... by making them to to they beloved friends to die in a tragic death... and had no hope of saving them. I truly want to prove it."'' *''"Blood! War. Famine. Pestilence. Poverty. A clawing sickness in our souls. No wonder you seek succor."'' *''"Though he loved me dearly... I loved him not. Though he trusted me dearly... I trusted him not. Now, he lies dead. Dead, dead, dead... and then by sundown, the sacrifise shall begin."'' *''"That is none of your business. You seemed tired, Lt. Mills. It was a shame that I was just coming back to this place with no proper supplies.'' *''"I am no longer an ordinary human being thanks to my potion, so I don't need that "chrysalis" anymore. Thanks to Colin's summoning, I have now returned back to life and regained a new physical body, with an eternal youth due to the wasp potion I brewed."'' *''"He really isn't mean much fun. He couldn't even wake me up on time, but... I have release him from all his responsiblities... Therefore, why would I avenge him? His own demise has nothing to do with me."'' *''"My form is royalty! My form is lofty and ambition! My form is the hive! Revere me! Praise me! This noble and beautiful, powerful and intellectual Queen on earth! All Hail Queen Christine of Sleepy Hollow, First of Her Name!"'' *''"You want it? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ITS POWER!!!"'' *''"This world has become a terrfying place. You want to push your fears aside, but they are all around you. Rejoice! For I have come, hmm... and all I ask is for your obedience, your adoration, your respect. I can take your fears away... or I can send them slavering to your door."'' ''Quotes about Christine Goals Overall Horsemen Saga Pre-Death Arc Death Arc War Arc Conquest Arc Famine Arc Pandora Saga Harvest Saga Gallery Christine Van Bilj Hungary.full.1074411.jpg Hungary.full.1180826.jpg Hungary.full.1220159.jpg Hungary.full.1625102.jpg Hungary.full.1774679.jpg Hungary.full.1975934.jpg Hungary.full.1831565.jpg Hungary.full.1874318.jpg Hungary.full.2069063.jpg Hungary.full.1665601.jpg Hungary.full.1598623.jpg Axis.Powers-.Hetalia.full.1087296.jpg Hungary.full.1774676.jpg Streaming.Heart.full.1863169.jpg Post-Resurrection 63228406 p0.jpg 60072109 p1 master1200.jpg 61746599 p0.jpg 60659210_p0.jpg "Charlotte Raisin" 61087908 p0.png 60072109 p0 master1200.jpg 61073308_p0.png 63028546_p0.jpg 63026045_p0.jpg 60959851_p0_master1200.jpg Trivia * Occationally, Christine was having a small role as an Arc Villain, but later her role was extended once she was resurrected by Malice Do'Urden and Jasmine Porcelain, becoming a Breakout Villain with a much darker and much less bratty personality, and later she was promoted into one of the major villains of the entire storyline. *To some extent, Christine Van Bilj's creation was loosely inspired by Alexia Ashford from ''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chornicles. *Although choronically being the first Dark Lady of Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow who confronted Ichabod, Christine (not counting the thought-form inside the mind of her brother, Colin) is the overall 9th Dark Lady who had debuted in the LOTM: WoSH storyline, after Lady Van Tassel, Vanifer, Aerisi Kalinoth, Serilda of Abaddon, Jasmine Porcelain, Valindra Shadowmantle, Melancholia and Kaysie Virgo. Coincidentally, all of them are either servants of Moloch or at least related to his atrocities. *Christine Van Bilj was the first villain in the Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline to become a temporary hero due to angelic brainwashing during her memory loss, which spawn the birth of Kristen Van Tassel, a benevolent being with no cruelty of the original Christine inside her. However, despite being two perosnonalities of one person, Kristen and Christine are NOT the same person at all. **The relations between these two counterparts could be compared to that between Eckidina KnightWalker and Echidna StinWalker. ''Real-Life Inspirations Elizabeth Báthory Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (Hungarian: Báthory Erzsébet, Slovak: Alžbeta Bátoriová ; 7 August 1560 – 21 August 1614) was a Hungarian noblewoman and serial killer from the Báthory family of nobility in the Kingdom of Hungary. She has been labelled by Guinness World Records as the most prolific female murderer, though the precise number of her victims is debated. Báthory and four collaborators were accused of torturing and killing hundreds of young women between 1585 and 1609. The highest number of victims cited during Báthory's trial was 650. However, this number comes from the claim by a serving girl named Susannah that Jakab Szilvássy, Countess Báthory's court official, had seen the figure in one of Báthory's private books. The book was never revealed, and Szilvássy never mentioned it in his testimony. Despite the evidence against Elizabeth, her family's influence kept her from facing trial. She was imprisoned in December 1609 within Csetje Castle, in Upper Hungary (now Slovakia), and held in solitary confinement in a windowless room until her death five years later. Charles Manson Charles Milles Manson (born Charles Milles Maddox, November 12, 1934) is an American criminal and former cult leader who led what became known as the Manson Family, a quasi-commune that arose in California in the late 1960s. Manson's followers committed a series of nine murders at four locations in July and August 1969. In 1971 he was found guilty of first-degree murder and conspiracy to commit murder for the deaths of seven people – most notably of the actress Sharon Tate – all of which were carried out by members of the group at his instruction. Manson also received first-degree murder convictions for two other deaths. He is currently serving a life sentence at California State Prison in Corcoran. Irma Greese Irma Ida Ilse Grese (born 7 October 1923, Wrechen, Free State of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, Germany – died 13 December 1945, Hamelin, Germany) was employed at the Nazi concentration camps of Ravensbrück and Auschwitz, and was a warden of the women’s section of Bergen-Belsen. She was convicted for crimes against humanity at the Belsen Trial and sentenced to death. She loved torture via different painful methods and wore heavy boots as a habit. She also carried a pistol for the facilitation of her various purposes. Executed at 22 years, 67 days of age, Grese was the youngest woman to die judicially under English law in the 20th century, on 13 December 1945, Hamelin, Germany. She was nicknamed “the Beast of Belsen”, “The Beautiful Beast”, and “Die Hyäne von Auschwitz”. Richard Ramirez Ricardo Leyva Muñoz Ramírez, known as Richard Ramirez (February 29, 1960 – June 7, 2013), was an American serial killer, rapist, and burglar. His highly publicized home invasion crime spree terrorized the residents of the greater Los Angeles area, and later the residents of the San Francisco area, from June 1984 until August 1985. Prior to his capture, Ramirez was dubbed the "Night Stalker" by the news media. He used a wide variety of weapons, including handguns, knives, a machete, a tire iron, and a hammer. Ramirez, who was an avowed Satanist, never expressed any remorse for his crimes. The judge who upheld his thirteen death sentences remarked that Ramirez's deeds exhibited "cruelty, callousness, and viciousness beyond any human understanding". Ramirez died of complications from B-cell lymphoma while awaiting execution on California's death row. Marguerite d'Anjou Margaret of Anjou (French: Marguerite d'Anjou; 23 March 1430 – 25 August 1482) was the Queen of England by marriage to King Henry VI of England from 1445 to 1461 and again from 1470 to 1471. Born in the Duchy of Lorraine into the House of Valois-Anjou, Margaret was the second eldest daughter of René of Anjou and Isabella, Duchess of Lorraine. She was one of the principal figures in the series of dynastic civil wars known as the Wars of the Roses and at times personally led the Lancastrian faction. Owing to her husband's frequent bouts of insanity, Margaret ruled the kingdom in his place. It was she who called for a Great Council in May 1455 that excluded the Yorkist faction headed by Richard of York, 3rd Duke of York, and thus provided the spark that ignited a civil conflict that lasted for more than 30 years, decimated the old nobility of England, and caused the deaths of thousands of men, including her only son Edward of Westminster, Prince of Wales, at the Battle of Tewkesbury in 1471. Margaret was taken prisoner by the victorious Yorkists after the Lancastrian defeat at Tewkesbury. In 1475, she was ransomed by her cousin, King Louis XI of France. She went to live in France as a poor relation of the French king, and she died there at the age of 52. Marie Antoinette'' Marie Antoinette (/ˈmæriˌæntwəˈnɛt/, /ˌɑ̃ːntwə-/, /ˌɑ̃ːtwə-/, US: /məˈriː-/;1 French: ɑ̃twanɛt; born Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna (2 November 1755 – 16 October 1793) was the last Queen of France before the French Revolution. She was born an Archduchess of Austria, and was the fifteenth and second youngest child of Empress Maria Theresa and Francis I, Holy Roman Emperor. In April 1770, upon her marriage to Louis-Auguste, heir apparent to the French throne, she became Dauphine of France. On 10 May 1774, when her husband ascended the throne as Louis XVI, she assumed the title Queen of France and Navarre, which she held until September 1791, when, as the French Revolution proceeded, she became Queen of the French, a title she held until 21 September 1792. After eight years of marriage, Marie Antoinette gave birth to a daughter, Marie-Thérèse Charlotte, the first of her four children. Despite her initial popularity, a growing number of the population eventually came to dislike her, accusing her of being profligate, promiscuous, and of harbouring sympathies for France's enemies, particularly her native Austria. The Diamond Necklace affair damaged her reputation further. During the Revolution, she became known as Madame Déficit because the country's financial crisis was blamed on her lavish spending and her opposition to the social and financial reforms of Turgot and Necker. During the Revolution, after the government had placed the royal family under house arrest in the Tuileries Palace in October 1789, several events linked to Marie Antoinette, in particular the June 1791 attempted flight to Varennes and her role in the War of the First Coalition, had disastrous effects on French popular opinion. On 10 August 1792, the attack on the Tuileries forced the royal family to take refuge at the Assembly, and on 13 August the family was imprisoned in the Temple. On 21 September 1792, the monarchy was abolished. After a two-day trial begun on 14 October 1793, Marie Antoinette was convicted by the Revolutionary Tribunal of high treason and executed by guillotine on the Place de la Révolution on 16 October 1793. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Evil Genius Category:Neutral Evil Category:Moloch Allies Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Complete Monsters Category:OCs Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Queens Category:Knight Templar Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witches Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Archenemies Category:Arc Villains Category:Socerers Category:Possessors Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Narcissist Category:Monomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Poisoners Category:Mass Poisoners Category:Flyers Category:Mutants Category:Monsters Category:Character's who are brought back from the Dead Category:The Undead Category:Blondes Category:Brunettes Category:White Eyed Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gaolers Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:Mad Scientist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own siblings Category:Bombers Category:Sibling Category:Characters who kill or try to kill their own family Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Counterparts Category:War Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Saboteurs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Asami Imai Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Monster Master Category:Gloved Characters Category:Humans Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:Walking Spoiler Characters Category:Strategists Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Former Humans Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Superhumans Category:Twins Category:Supervillains Category:Alternate Form Category:God Wannabe Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:True Villains Category:Biotic Users Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitors Category:Scientists Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Social Darwinist Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Aristocrats Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Perverts Category:Order of Flourish Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Breakout Characters Category:Psychics Category:Hybrid Category:Characters with Split Personalities